Hunted
by Lady Of Nox
Summary: Bonnie MCullough is a Hunter, following in the footsteps of her Mother and Grandmother. (I'll update and add a new Chapter every week.)
1. Chapter 1-The Hunt

Chapter 1

The Hunt

_Dear diary,_

_It's been 6 whole months, since I packed my bags and left Mystic Falls. Left my friends._

_I've been lucky, staying with the only family I have left, my cousin Lucy, but I'll have to leave soon, she wants to start a family with her new husband, and while ever I am here, taking up the spare room, she cannot try. _

_So from today, I'll be heading out into the world, with my backpack and my inheritance, to try making some footings for my life to stand on. With the little sleep I had last night, I'll probably have to get a hotel tonight, to make up for it._

_Every night, the same nightmare haunts me. _

_My father, and mother, laying lifeless on the living room floor, crimson blood pooling around them, splatters along the walls. And Elijah, standing at the other end of the room, grinning manically at me, his gums lined with red._

_The memories of finding my dead parents will not leave me, no matter how hard I try to forget. It's the reason I left home. I remember collapsing on the floor, clutching at my parents bodies, their blood seeping into my clothes, and Elijah slowly walking toward me, hovering over me, to whisper 'I will have you Bonnie, I will use whatever I can find to get your power'. Then he left. _

_Disappeared._

_Still covered in gore, I ran to my room and packed my bags, too scared to even cry. And as soon as I saw how I looked in the mirror above my dresser, I knew I was changing, I would no longer be the person that people used only because she was a witch. My flame-like red hair and green eyes a sign of my heritage, stared back at me with fierce determination that day. And as I looked at my reflection i muttered 'I am Bonnie MCullough. The last direct descendent of the original witch. I will survive this'. _

_As I shut the door to my childhood home and a low moan of grief sounded from my lips, I knew I would get revenge._

_And I did._

Bonnie's hand stopped writing, her pen hovering above the page as she re-read what she had written, until she finally lidded her pen and closed the black leather-bound journal and slipped it into the dark grey messenger bag by her feet.

She closed her eyes and brought her hands to her head, massaging her temples of the ache that had grown there, from remembering the pain of losing her family. A groan of pain escaping her pursed cherry red lips.

A knock on the door brought Bonnie back to the present, and she slowly got up and opened the door to a glowing Lucy.

'Hey Bonbon, I just came to ask if you wanted breakfast before you left?' She beamed at Bonnie, and pulled her into an awkward hug her smile dropping after noticing the tears threatening to fall from her younger cousins eyes.

Bonnie returned the hug, wrapping her pale freckled arms around Lucy and burying her head in the crook between Lucy's neck and shoulder.

Lucy pulled Bonnie into her room, and onto the bed, sitting together, Lucy let Bonnie cry, sobbing silently, her body convulsing, until she had no more to give. When Bonnie was finally able to breathe in and out without her breath catching in her throat, Lucy wiped the smudged mascara from under Bonnie's eyes and got up.

'Come eat Bonbon, I'll give you 10 minutes then I want you downstairs, sitting at that breakfast table. Okay? Lucy gave Bonnie one last hug, kissed the top of her head, and headed out into the hallway.

Bonnie, got off her bed and picked up her bag, checked she had everything, re applied the makeup that had run with her tears, and went downstairs to eat.

Approaching the breakfast table, she nodded at Christopher, Lucy's husband, and then sat, her bag hitting the floor with a dull thud. Lucy placed a plate of freshly toasted bread and jam in the centre of the table, and Bonnie grabbed a slice and lavishly coated it in blackberry jam.

Eating it quickly, she gave Lucy a quick peck on the cheek, grabbed her bag, and walked quickly out of the house, to her car. An all-black Porsche convertible she'd bought with some of the money she'd inherited from her Grandmother, and then her parent's death.

She'd already packed the rest of her belongings during the evening before, and as she dumped her last bag on the passenger's seat, she looked up at Lucy's house, and whispered a quiet goodbye.

The drive out of town was uneventful, but as she entered the big city of Chicago, she knew that she'd be able to hunt here successfully. Not for humans, Bonnie was herself still human. She was hunting for the last Original Vampire she knew of. Klaus and Elijah were dead. But their sister Rebecca remained alive. And all Bonnie's tracking had led her here, to Chicago city.

Bonnie drove to the most expensive hotel in Chicago, Hotel Allegro, sitting in the centre of the city, its penthouse held the most beautiful views of Chicago's skyline.

Pulling into the hotel, she hopped out of her car, grabbed her bags and passed her car keys to the valet boy, who passed her a numbered ticket, and then headed inside, to the reception desk.

She beamed at the man behind the desk, and winked, causing a flush of blood to rise up his neck, his skin a lovely caramel colour.

She leant over the reception desk, running her left hand softly over his right bicep, and gazed into his lust darkened eyes.

Bonnie, with her voice husky and velvety soft said 'I'll take the penthouse, please?'

The poor guy behind the desk didn't stand a chance against Bonnie's spell of persuasion, and immediately started tapping at the screen in front of him, discovering that the penthouse had already been taken.

Bonnie, who knew that the penthouse in this hotel was the most expensive in the city wanted to know who was in that room, she ran her fingertip down the side of the gentleman's face, softly whispering 'Who is in that room?'

The now even more flushed guy, managed to stutter out the name 'Mr MCullough ma..am.'

Bonnie immediately drew in a sharp breath, and asked to be taken to the penthouse, to speak to this Mr Bennett.

Bonnie read the name badge on the guy's chest, his name Nick, as he hurried round to the front of the desk to get her bags for her, before leading the way to the elevator. As they entered the small confined space, Bonnies proximity to Nick caused his heart to pump faster and his breath came out in shallow pants.

Bonnie chuckled at Nick's obvious nervousness around her, and chuckled a little more, when the doors slid open and a sigh of relief left his lips. He led her to the penthouse door, and knocked three times, and then waited, while soft footsteps grew louder, until the door was opened wide.


	2. Chapter 2-Mr Salvatore & Miss Mikaelson

Chapter 2

Mr Salvatore & Miss Mikaelson

Bonnie took a step back as she identified the male figure in the doorway. Damon Salvatore in all his shirtless glory, was standing glaring at Nick, not even noticing Bonnie as she smirked and put her right hand on her hip before opening her full lips 'Damon, I should have known…. Nick dear you can leave my bags here, go back downstairs for me.'

Nick quickly passed Bonnies bags to her and nearly jogged to the elevator, while Damon's eyes looked at Bonnie in shock, his eyebrows nearly disappearing from his forehead altogether, his pale pink lips open in shock.

Bonnie, with her hands filled with her bags, walked past Damon, and into the penthouse, placing her bags on the floor and standing in front of the floor to ceiling window that covered most of the outer wall. The view was beautiful, she could see rooftops glistening from the sun and the sea in the distance.

Distracted by the view, she didn't realise that Damon had moved to stand behind her, until he was almost touching her, and her power tingled from his closeness. He didn't speak, he just stood, breathing in her scent, like she was a delicious buffet of food.

Bonnie whipped round, and glared at him, and a smirk formed on his face, his eyes up close, were an icy blue, the pupils dilated, so almost none of the iris showed. He was hungry, and Bonnie smelled divine.

Bonnie noted that his eyes were dark, and lifted her right hand to Damon's neck, grabbing him and pushing him up against the wall, her fingernails cutting into his ice cold, pale skin.

'Touch me Salvatore. And you won't live long enough, to enjoy your last meal.' Calmly, and with dignity, she let go, and turned on her heel, picking up her bags, and walking into the bedroom, discovered a half-naked blonde sprawled out on the king-sized bed. Bonnie huffed, and woke the girl, nudging her dishevelled hair away from her face, and neck, to check for a bite mark. When she was satisfied that the girl was fine, she made her get dressed and persuaded her to leave, and go home.

Once the girl had left and Bonnie had rung room service to get the sheets changed, a shocked, but furious Damon, grabbed Bonnie's arm and turned her to face him. 'What in the name of Christ! Do you think you are doing? You cannot just waltz in here like the queen of sheeba and expect to do whatever the hell you like!'

Bonnie, waited until Damon had spat out the last word, and then wrapped her slender fingers around the wrist of the hand he was holding her with, and yanked her away from him. Then pressed her finger into his chest. 'You, Damon, are the one who shouldn't be here, in this hotel, in this city, I have business to attend to, and I want this penthouse, because when im done with my business I want to relax for a single night, before I have to leave and deal with some more crap! You being here, is going to complicate matters, I want to share this room with you Damon, I'll even take the sofa instead of the bed, but I'm not leaving, and you can't make me!'

Damon grew wide eyed, as Bonnie shouted, her eyes, an unusual shade of emerald green, were glowing like cats eyes in the dark. 'What business do you have here Redbird, that requires you to stay?'

Bonnie's eyes lost their glow, as she remembered the pain, the pain of her parents. She was here to kill. And kill she would. Determination showed on her face, and she turned and picked up one of her bags, setting it on the bed, and opening it up, inside was a multitude of weaponry, to fight Vampires and Werewolves. She took out her crossbow, and made sure she had her hand carved ash wood stakes and set them down on the bed, placed the now lighter bag on the floor and picked up another bag. Unzipping it to reveal a bag full of black clothing, she pulled out her black jeans, and her black vest, a black under bust corset, and black over the knee boots.

Taking her clothes she got changed in the bathroom. Braided her hair into a French plait going down her back, and then picked up her day clothes. Heading out into the bedroom again, she saw that the sun was now setting, and realised she had another half hour to kill before she left to go deal with Rebecca.

Damon who had been confused before, was even more confused now, Bonnie came out of the bathroom, in her tight jeans and corset and his heart nearly started again from shock. She looked hot.

He watched her, silently packing a duffel bag with a crossbow and stakes, and he suddenly realised what she was here to do. She was hunting vampires.

'Bonnie, are you hunting vampires now?'

Bonnie shrugged, and grabbed her leather jacket, pushing her arms through the sleeves and then picked up her duffel bag, walking out into the lounge are, and then out, hitting the elevator button she stood tapping her foot against the ground as she waited, and wasn't as surprised as she should have been, when Damon appeared beside her, now dressed, in a black button down shirt, black jeans, and expensive looking shoes. The elevator pinged, and the doors slid open. Bonnie stepped in, hitting the button for the valet parking area, as she waited, Bonnie took her phone out of her pocket and dialled Lucy's number.

'Hello Lucy, yes I'm fine, I'm in a hotel, yes I have eaten since this morning, Lucy I'm fine really. I was just calling to make sure you were fine… You are? Okay, good, well have fun on your date tonight, love you too Luce, Have fun with .'

Bonnie pocketed her phone, just as the doors slid open, the valet boy from earlier was stood admiring her car, and when she walked out, he handed her the keys, and winked at her. Bonnie, thanked him, and tossed her bag in the passenger foot well of the car, jumping into the driver's seat, she looked over at Damon still stood next to the valet boy, with a surprised look on his face. 'You coming or what Salvatore?

Damon nearly ran to the passenger side, and got in, glancing at Bonnie, out of his peripheral vision, as she started the car, and a soft purr rumbled out of the engine. She reversed out of the parking space, and round, out of the car park, and onto the now dark streets of Chicago.

Driving to the bar she knew Rebecca hunted at, she was acutely aware that Damon was staring at her, but she ignored him and placed her phone in the glove box, as she pulled up outside the Bar Deville, hitting the button to pull up the roof she got out picked up her duffel bag, and closed the door just as the roof clicked into place, locking it and pocketing the keys.

With a little persuasion the bouncer on the door let Bonnie in with her duffel, and she headed in, a debit card in her hand ready, she headed to the bar, ordered a triple shot of cherry brandy and winked at the barman. Looking around she spotted her target, and downed her brandy, smirking as she headed over, Rebecca's head lifting, and her brown eyes meeting Bonnies.

As she reached the table, Bonnie muttered an incantation, quickly and quietly under her breath, and Rebecca immediately stood, heading for the female toilets, Bonnie followed her, getting the few girls out and locking the door behind her, before releasing Rebecca from her spell.

Rebecca's eyes clouded over as she was released, she hissed when she saw Bonnie in front of her, her eyes flickered behind Bonnie, and Damon appeared from the shadows.

Bonnie with her eyes glowing, started talking. 'Hi Rebecca… I gather you know who I am? And what im here for? Considering I left it quite obvious on Elijah's body when I killed him, I didn't think you'd miss my family crest carved into his withered chest…'

Rebecca's canines elongated and she pounced at Bonnie, but Bonnie was quicker, grabbing a self-sharpened ash stake from her bag, and pushed the stake into Rebecca's heart, muttering a spell to kill Rebecca forever. Rebecca's drying carcass hit the floor and Bonnie waved her hand in circular motion whilst whispering, and the body disappeared through the floor.

Bonnie zipped up her bag and turned, ignored Damon, unlocked the door, and went to the bar, downed a shot of scotch, and headed out to her car, unlocking the door, and hopping in, pressing the roof button, and tossed her bag in the passenger foot well and started the car. Damon suddenly appeared in the seat next to her, and she decided to just drive for a while before going back to the hotel.

After showing Damon how fast her car could go down the nearest highway, she headed back to the hotel, pulled up outside and throwing her keys to the valet, headed up to the penthouse.

As she entered the room however, she could feel the energy of more than one person in the room, and she scanned around, her eyes landing on six people she never thought she'd see again.


	3. Chapter 3-Old Friends

Chapter 3

Old Friends

Elena was cuddled up to Stefan on the large chair in the centre of the room, her golden hair glistening, her pale skin smattered lightly with freckle. Stefan's forest green eyes were as piercing as ever as he stared into Elena's. Meredith was sitting on the edge of Alaric's knee, her hands clasped on her lap, her dark black hair, falling into her smouldering brown eyes. Alaric was smiling, his hands on Meredith's hips, his fingers tapping lightly. Caroline and Matt were cuddling on the sofa next to Alaric and Meredith, Caroline's skin a beautiful golden brown, and Tyler was absent minded, stroking Caroline's arm with his fingertip. As she entered they all turned to stare at her, eyes wide, and mouths agape.

Bonnie who had managed to recover from her shock, was nearly knocked over as Damon pushed past her into the room.

'Oh brilliant, my little brother and his posse have come to say hello, perfect. What do you say Bonnie, would you like to demonstrate what you showed me tonight with Rebecca, Elijahs sister, when you sent her through the floor after you killed her dead, all by your sweet little Redbird self?'

Damon had a smirk plastered on his face, and Bonnie glared up at him, through her thick lashes, her eyes glowing softly.

'Id love to demonstrate Damon, do you volunteer to be the model I demonstrate on? Or shall I just take away your ability to run? And kill you without your permission, like I did with Rebecca, and Elijah, and Klaus? Huh. You really wanna try me Damon, after I killed three Originals, and especially seeing as though you witnessed me killing Rebecca?' Damon's smirk faltered, and fell, his lips hardening into a scowl.

Bonnie faced her old friends and saw their astonished faces, and left the room. In the bedroom she quickly packed, and picked up her bags. Walking into the lounge, she was surrounded by people, and she simply sent out a ward spell, pushing everybody back a few feet, so she could get to the door, without being touched.

Elena was the first to speak 'Bonnie? Is that really you?' Bonnie turned, facing her friends.

'Of course it's me, what other red-headed, green-eyed witches do you know?' She waited for the assault, and all at once all 6 of them started speaking at once, but one voice and one question was all she heard. 'What happened?' Elena asked, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Bonnie fought back the tears she knew would fall as she thought about it.

'What happened? First my Grams dies, and nobody cares except me, and nobody cared enough about me to even ask me if I was okay, which I wasn't, I was depressed. And then Klaus kidnaps me for three days, and rapes me, and none of you even noticed I was gone. Nobody. Then my mother came back, and things were better… Elijah killed both my parents, and I was a mess… I got my revenge on all of them, in the end I won, but in the process I lost more than just ,my so called friends…' By the time Bonnie had finished talking, everybody looked as shocked as they felt.

Bonnie turned, tears streaming down her pale face, walked out of the room, and shut the door behind her.

As she reached the elevator, a hand wrapped around hers, and Damon pulled her into his arms, pulling the bags from her and placing them on the floor, he held her as she shook in his arms, her tears soaking his shirt.

Damon pulled Bonnie down and cradled her while she sobbed, rubbing her back soothingly. By the time Bonnie had finished crying she was so tired from not sleeping the night before her eyes closed, and she fell to sleep.

Noticing that that Bonnie was now sleeping, Damon carried her to the bedroom, took of her shoes, and laid her down in bed, covering her, then went to collect her bags, placing them at the side of the bed, before walking out into the lounge.

'She just turned up, out of the blue, this afternoon. She needs rest, and tomorrow she might talk, or she might leave, whichever one she chooses. Despite what we thought about her, she's stronger than we gave her credit for.' Damon finished his speech, and picked up the phone, dialling reception, to get 3 rooms next to each other, on the floor below, for the 6 people now in his penthouse.

He kicked everyone out, when the reception rang up to say the rooms were ready. Lying on the sofa as soon as he had got them out. He looked at the clock, noting that it was midnight, he closed his eyes to sleep.

At 3 am, Damon woke, to Bonnie, talking in her room. He listened to her for a few minutes, but when she started getting panicked, her breathing heavy, he realised that she was having a nightmare.

Rushing into the room just as Bonnie screamed, and shot up into a sitting position on the bed, tears streaming down her cheeks, and her hair a wild mess of fire around her pale face.

'Redbird, are you okay?' Damon softly spoke, walking over to the bed, sitting on the edge, facing her.

'No, im not, im scared…. Im terrified of the nightmares that I have every time I close my eyes.' She launched herself into Damon's arms, as her tears started falling again, her hands splayed on his back, fingers digging into his skin, as she shook.

'What do you dream about BonBon?' Damon asked, his voice calm.

'All the blood, the blood, all over the living room, my dad, his eyes, open, oh Damon, it was awful.' Bonnie crushed her face into Damon's chest, her tears coating his skin.

'Oh Bonnie, im sorry…' Damon whispered, his voice smooth…

Damon pulled her to lay down with him, lying on his left side, her still clutching on to him, he ran his right hand up and down her back. Then ran his fingers down her arm drawing patterns on her soft pale skin, softly humming a lullaby, closing his eyes, when Bonnies breathing slowed down, and she relaxed in his arms, falling to sleep.

As he started drifting off his self, he smiled softly, loving the way his little Redbird warmed his cold body, and loving the way her hair tickled his chin, and how her breath brushed over his bare chest.


	4. Chapter 4-Damon's Love

Chapter 4

Damon's Love

The next morning when Bonnie woke, she thought she was dreaming, Damon was still holding her like he was last night, and she was happily surprised to find that she quite enjoyed being in his arms. What also surprised was the fact that she'd managed to sleep for 8 hours straight after waking up at 3 according to the clock on the bedside table.

Bonnie was happy, for the first time in almost a year, Bonnie was truly happy. She was being held by the person she loved, the person shed fallen in love with mere weeks into their 'friendship'. She hoped he would feel the same for her.

She cuddled up more into Damon, and ran her left hand pointer finger, down his chiselled chest lightly, eliciting a soft moan from Damon, as he still slept. Feeling brave, Bonnie ran her finger lower, to the waistline of his black silk boxers, following them round to his bum, then slipping her hand down, to squeeze his bum. Causing Damon to wake with a start, and thrust his hips into Bonnies.

Bonnie giggled, looking into Damon's eyes, and winking at him, she squeezed his bum again, eliciting a long groan from Damon's lips.

'Redbird, if you keep doing that, I won't be held responsible for my actions…' His rough morning voice made tingles run down Bonnie's spine and her eyes darkened with lust.

Damon who was staring intensely into Bonnie's eyes noticed the pupils of her beautiful eyes growing larger, her hand squeezing his bum once more.

'Maybe, I don't want you to be held responsible for your actions Damon..' Bonnie took her hand from his bum, and pushed his shoulder, making him lay on his back, while she straddled his hips, leaning forward to brush her full lips against his. She ran her hands up his chest, to run through his messy bed head, pressing her lips to his more firmly, coercing her tongue into his mouth, she tickled his tongue with hers, and pressed her hips into his, feeling his erection pressing against her.

Damon broke away from the kiss, his hands now on Bonnies hips, holding her against him, while he slowly thrust his hips against her, like a rowdy teenager. He rolled them over, taking control of the situation. He lowered his head, pressing a kiss to Bonnies lips, then her jaw, her neck, her shoulder. Before he could carry on though, Stefan walked into the room.

Spluttering away he turned to face the door 'Damon! What the hell are you doing to Bonnie?'

Bonnie who was blushing bright red, at being caught making out with Damon, looked up at his bright blue eyes while he replied 'Saint Stefan, im only doing what Bonnie wants me to do, if she didn't want it, I wouldn't be doing it. So if you would bugger off, im going to make Bonnie mine, because I love her dearly.'

Bonnie was just as shocked as Stefan to hear the words I love her and dearly come from Damon's lips. But as soon as she heard him say it, she knew that he loved her, just as she loved him.

'I love you too Damon.' Bonnie whispered, afraid for Stefan to hear. But Damon just stared into her eyes, a large smile growing on his face, while Stefan walked out, shutting the door behind them.

'So Redbird, you love me too huh? I love you more _il mio amore_…' Damon pressed his lips to Bonnies, and pressed himself against her, opening his mind to her, showing her the love he had for her through his mind powers.

Bonnie felt all this love through Damon's kiss, and reciprocated, holding him closer, wrapping her arms around his back, and opened her mind to him.

After making out for a few minutes, they let go of each other, when Elena burst through the door, a murderous look on her face. She stood at the end of the bed and screeched 'What the hell do you think you are doing!'

Damon sat up, pulling Bonnie up onto his lap. 'We were making out, until you came and interrupted us ever so eloquently.' Bonnie giggled at what Damon had said, and Elena shot a glare at Bonnie.

'What is so funny Bonnie?' Elena put her hands on her hips and scowled at Bonnie.

Bonnie seeing how angry Elena was, got up, and stood in front of Elena, glaring just as hard at her.

'Im laughing because you are blowing up over nothing! You have Stefan, go to him, im happy with Damon, I want to be with him, and he wants me too. So bugger off, and be angry at somebody else because you haven't been able to get your own way for once!' Whilst Bonnie was giving her speech, Damon came up and took hold of Bonnies hand and kissed her cheek lightly and turned to face Elena.

Stefan slowly walked into the room as Elena started shouting. 'Bonnie, this is Damon we are talking about, the guy who's in love with me! He can't love you! You'll get hurt Bonnie, you know that!' Stefan stood silently watching the scene.

'Actually Elena, I know for a fact that Damon doesn't love you, and I have the right to be happy with someone, so go, with Stefan, and leave me and Damon alone. Please?' Damon wrapped his arms around Bonnies corset clad waist and lowered his head to press a kiss to her forehead.

Stefan walked over to Elena, threading his fingers in hers, and pulled her out of the room, before she had chance to reply. He nodded to his brother and Bonnie as he left.

Bonnie turned to face Damon, standing on her tiptoes to press her lips to his, and then pulled away, picking some clean clothes out from her bag, and headed into the bathroom to change, as she closed the door behind her, she sighed happily and walked over to the sink, brushed her teeth and let loose her hair from its braid, her red curls cascading over her shoulders and down her back. She changed quickly, into a short black Hell Bunny dress, her underbust corset pulling in her waist and the black lace caressing her thighs as she pulled the dress over her curves.

She picked up her boots, thigh high leather, with laces up the back and zips on the inside, she slid them on, loving the way the leather hugged her legs. She then moved onto putting her make up on, Lining her eyes with black, and colouring her lips a deep blood red.

She exited the bathroom, noting that Damon wasn't there, and put her dirty clothes in her bag, zipping it up and carrying them out into the living room. Where seven curious pairs of eyes watched her and widened as she let her mouth pull into a trade mark Damon smirk, and winked at Damon.

'Bonnie, behave yourself or I might regret letting you stay in my penthouse…' Damon smirked back at her, subtly hiding his growing erection caused by Bonnie's wink by walking to the open plan kitchen and pouring himself a bourbon.

Bonnie sauntered up to Damon, jumping up to sit on the edge of the counter, and pressed her rouged lips to Damons in a quick kiss, before taking his bourbon from his hand and downing it like a shot.

Hopping down from the counter, Bonnie turned to face her speechless friends and leant on the side, her head held up by her palm.

'I'm not staying here, I have to get moving, bigger fish to fry and all that, im going to New York, I hear on the grapevine that theres been a string of very similar murders, but no connection between the people killed. Sounds very much like a Vampire to me, and I need to go kill whoever they are. Its my job to, just like it was Emily's job to kill Vampires that threatened to expose the supernatural kind, the same with Grams. So if you want to come, that's fine by me, but you stay out of my way, or you will get hurt. And yes. Before any of you ask. Me and Damon are involved.' Bonnie finished her speech and poured another bourbon and necked it, walking to her bags, and walking down to her car.

Aware that she was being followed by 7 people she lifted the boot of her car, stashing her bags and her jacket. Walking to the passenger side to pick up her duffel bag from the night before and placing that into the boot as well.

'Damon, you wanna ride with me?' Bonnie asked as she closed the boot and got into the car, waiting for the roof to go down.

'Sure Bonbon, hey Alaric, im presuming my brother drove you and Meredith up here considering your car isn't here so take mine, it's the navy blue Ferrari in the corner, we'll meet you at the Plaza hotel.' Bonnie nodded as Damon spoke, and turned on her radio and slipped in her Meatloaf cd and turned it up to max as Bat out of hell started playing.

Damon grinned as he jumped into the passenger seat and Bonnie reversed out of the space and drove out of the car park.

An hour into the 12 hour drive, Bonnie switched the CD in the car to a mixed one she made. The first song came blasting out of the speakers; Damon was impressed to hear Def Leppard's Pour some sugar on me.

Glancing at Bonnie as she sang along to the music whilst speeding down the highway he admired her beauty. Her lips were teasing him, their plump redness drawing him to her, but he fought the urge to force her to pull into the give way so he could claim those delectable lips. Due to the fact that he wanted to get to New York sometime today.


	5. Chapter 5-'New York! New York'

Chapter 5

'New York! New York!'

Bonnie pulled into the car lot of the Plaza hotel, just as the sun started to sink down into the horizon. The others in their respective cars pulled up moments later and Valet's scampered up to pass tickets and take keys from everyone.

Bonnie grabbed her bags from the trunk and placed them on a trolley, pushing it into the hotel.

Damon wandered over to the reception desk, using his compulsion to get everyone a room, he made sure to get Bonnie and himself the Penthouse and the others were in rooms on the floor below.

He swaggered back over to Bonnie and handed her their room key, winking at her and moved on to the give everyone else theirs.

"Hey Stefan… You think you and Elena could keep it down this time? I honestly don't know how you didn't wake up the entire hotel last night. And I'd like to get some sleep tonight so keep it down little brother." Damon smirked as he finished, his eyes glinting with a boyish youth Bonnie had noticed before, whenever he teased Stefan.

"Sure big brother, if you promise to keep it down tonight? From the way you and Bonnie were at each other this morning it won't be long till you'll be making her yours in every way possible." Stefan oblivious to Elena didn't notice that her hands clenched into fists as he spoke, her eyes flashing dangerously. Bonnie noticed though, a small frown settling on her face.

"Come on BonBon, let's go get settled in our room." Damon took control of the trolley, pushing it to the elevator and stepping inside. Bonnie and the others followed, cramming their selves into the confined space.

The others stepped out first, muttering goodbyes to Bonnie and Damon and headed into their rooms surprised to find that the rooms were equipped with mini bars and an on call masseuse.

Damon and Bonnie went up another floor and Bonnie couldn't help but gasp when the doors slid open. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, the lights from the windows reflecting of the shards and shimmering all over the room.

"Oh wow… It's beautiful…" Bonnie tip toed in, glancing around, doing a once over. In the left hand side of the room a huge plasma T.V. was attached to the wall and underneath it was a huge mini bar stocked up with enough alcohol to knock out a vampire twice over. In the middle of the room, a crisp white sofa sat facing the T.V.

On the right hand side of the room a door led to a large master bedroom, with a king size bed. The bedding a rich red in colour, the floor a shaggy cream, and the walls a beautiful cherry red. A door to Bonnies left led to the ensuite bathroom. Bonnie was pleased to find a Jacuzzi and a large shower, along with a huge vanity mirror so she could get ready to go out in style.

"You hungry? You haven't eaten today; I can get us some room service?" Damon stepped into the bedroom, placing Bonnie's bags in the bed; he'd carried them in here without the trolley, leaving that in the elevator.

"Now that you mention it, I am pretty hungry. I'd really like some fruit if that's okay?" Bonnie's stomach grumbled as she answered, Damon was already walking into the living room to order for them both.

"Im going to jump in the shower to freshen up Damon, give me a shout when the food gets here." Bonnie pulled out another set of clothes, some comfortable black leggings and a red tank top. Clean underwear was pulled from underneath all the other clothes. A matching set, black lace and red silk.

She pulled her shoes off, chucking them into the corner of the room and wandered into the bathroom, flipping the toilet seat down and placing her clothes on top.

She looked in the mirror and sighed, her hair was a terrifying mess of tangles, leaving her hair down wasn't the best idea she's ever had when driving across the country in a convertible.

She quickly walked to the shower, turning it on and started stripping her clothes, each item hitting the floor with a dull thud. When she was fully naked she stood with her back facing the mirror, her front facing the Jacuzzi and pulled her hair over her shoulder to look at her back…

On her left side a jagged raised scar from Klaus biting her sat as a reminder of her experience. Further into the middle of her back, a few centimetres from her spine, was the end of the scar left by Klaus's knife. The beginning of the scar started just below her right shoulder and sliced diagonally down her back almost a perfect straight line. The scar had turned a silvery colour the same with the bite mark, and was clearly visible.

Bonnie's eyes filled with tears and she turned from the mirror, and slipped into the shower, where her tears blended with the warm water and washed down the drain.

In the living room Damon was conversing with room service, deciding to order a little of everything they have. Once he was finished he settled on the sofa, listening to the sound of the shower running… He heard Bonnie whimper quietly, and wished he could help make her better…

He had failed to protect her. The new Bonnie was nice, but he missed the old Bonnie, the one that didn't hurt so much.

When the hum of the elevator buzzed into Damon's ears he stood, walking over to the doors and waited, a few moments later the doors slid open, and a short pixie haired woman pushed the food trolley into the room, sparing a glance at Damon, a blush creeping up her neck.

"Where would you like the food, Mr Salvatore?" According to her tag her name was Melissa; her eyes were a dark shade of blue, like sapphire. Her skin a smooth caramel colour and her hair a deep black.

"Just here is fine, I'll get it off the trolley." She nodded and walked slowly back to the elevator, coyly smiling at Damon as the doors slid close.

The shower stopped and Damon could hear Bonnie walking around the bathroom, and the sound of her pulling a towel from the rack.

He pulled a small rectangle table from the edge of the room, and started laying food down; once he was done he turned towards the bedroom, just as Bonnie stepped out.

Her damp hair was pulled up into a messy pony tail, her red shirt added colour to her skin, and brought out the green in her eyes.

Her leggings sat perfectly on her hips, flashing Damon a sliver of stomach when she stretched her arms up… Her feet were bare, small and dainty.

"I feel much better now if showered. Do I smell food?" Bonnie walked over to the sofa, sitting down and her lips pulled up into a smile so bright it could light up the room.

"How much did you get Damon? Jeez, there's like one of everything here." Damon smirked, taking the seat next to her.

"I asked for one of everything. I know you said you only wanted fruit but I figured that you can nibble at everything, because you are looking too thin, I'm sure that these past few months you haven't been eating properly." Bonnie looked at Damon in shock, her mouth popping open slightly.

"I really do care for you Bonnie so come on, dig in. I want to see you eat like a man!" Damon smiled, a genuine smile, a smile that made Bonnie's stomach clench.

She leaned forward, still recovering from the smile, and started nibbling on the different foods that Damon had ordered. By the time she was finished eating she had cleared over half the food.

"Thank you Damon… I haven't had that much to eat for well over a year… It was nice, I'm tired now though…" Bonnie yawned, her eyes dropping shut…

Damon stood, pulling Bonnie up into his arms. He chuckled to himself when he realised that this was the second time in two days that he had carried Bonnie bridal style to a bedroom.

"Thank you Damon…" Bonnie mumbled quietly, her arms loosely wrapping around Damon's neck.

"It's okay BonBon…" Damon pulled the covers of the bed, laying Bonnie down, tucking her in and pressing his lips to her forehead. Her arms reached up to wrap around his torso.

"Please stay Damon… I don't want you to leave me…" Bonnie's eyes opened slightly, and Damon could see the tears gathering, threatening to fall…

"Okay Bonnie, just let me get my pyjama pants on and then I'll get in with you okay?" Bonnie nodded and released her arms from around Damon.

Damon quickly pulled some pants from his bag, stripping down and changing. He slipped into bed next to Bonnie, lying on his back. Bonnie moved closer to him, sliding her leg to rest over his and her arm settling over his stomach. Damon moved his arm and Bonnie settled her head on his shoulder, sighing contentedly.

Damon carefully pulled Bonnie's hair from her pony tail, and wrapped his free arm around her. Surrounded by her scent and listening to her breathing even out he soon fell into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6-Crumpled Covers

**AN: I do apologise for not updating this story last week, i thought id make it up to you by writing a raunchy scene for you! This being my first one any constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms! :D Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

'Crumpled Covers'

"BonBon, it's time to get up now, the suns out and your alarm went off about half an hour ago." Damon nudged Bonnie's foot as he sat on the end of the bed.

"Ugh…. 5 more minutes…" Bonnie buried her head further into her pillow, groaning.

"Nope. Come Red, up and at 'em!" Damon pulled the covers from her body, revealing that her tank top had slid up during the night, exposing her stomach to Damon's eyes, his gaze slid to where her leggings rested on her hips.

"Aww Damon, give me the covers back… Im tired…. I want to stay in bed…." Bonnie stretched, raising her arms above her head, causing the top to slide even further up, revealing the underside of her breasts.

"Or do I have to drag you into bed too so that you'll stop bugging me?" Bonnie opened her eyes to glance at Damon, noticing that his gaze was lower, she smirked, a plan forming in her head.

Sliding her right hand to drift across her stomach she sighed in pleasure, and goose bumps raised all over her body.

"Damon… Come get back in bed with me… Please..." Damon's eyes dilated as he watched Bonnie run her hand down her side to her hip and started pushing her leggings down her hips.

"Ummm, Bonnie, please don't do that…" Bonnie paused her actions looking up at Damon.

"Why ever not Damon?" Bonnie continued pushing her Leggings slowly down her thighs revealing her lacy pink boy shorts.

"Because… Im finding it very difficult to remain this far away from you as it is…" Damon's fists clenched at his sides and his eyes darkened even more.

"Oh Damon, I don't want you over there, I very much want you over here… Doing this for me…" Bonnie slid the leggings down to her knees, and down her calf's, and then kicked them off the end of the bed.

"Bonnie… I can't guarantee I won't end up biting you if we do anything like that…. I can't control my urges…." Damon watched, wary as Bonnie sat up, and knelt at the end of the bed, reach her hands up to run through his hair.

"I don't care if you bite me Damon, I love you, and I trust you more than anyone." Bonnie pulled his head down to press her lips against his, and moved backwards to lie down, pulling him with her.

Damon's arms wrapped around her waist, her legs wrapped around his. Moaning softly Bonnie rolled her hips into him, rubbing her heat against him, feeling him getting hard through the material of his jeans.

Damon rolled over; allowing Bonnie to rub against him more comfortably, after a few minutes Bonnie's nimble fingers ran to his jean button, swiftly undoing it and sliding them down his hips to his knees. Damon groaned as Bonnie pressed against him while she finished taking of his trousers.

"Bonnie…" Bonnie moved to straddle Damon her heat brushing against his hard-on through the thin material of their underwear. Damon let his hands travel from Bonnies hips to the sides of her breasts, smirking when her nipples hardened as he ran his thumbs across them.

Leaning up Damon brushed his lips against the creamy skin of Bonnies neck, sliding his hand down to grip the hem of her vest, pulling it up, over her head and off, letting his hands fall to cup her breasts.

"Oh Damon…" Bonnie's back arched and pressing them fully into Damon's hands. Leaning his head forward he gently suckled on her left nipple while rolling her left between his thumb and forefinger.

Pleasure coursed through Bonnie and her hips bucked against his, causing him to groan, the vibrations from his voice sending tingles down her spine.

Bonnie's hands held onto Damon's shoulders as she bucked against him repeatedly, her nails digging into him slightly. Damon released her nipple from his mouth, dragging his lips up to capture his as he slipped his hands down to cup her bum, then sliding his right hand round to press his hand to her heat, causing her head to fall onto his shoulder, and a loud moan to leave her swollen lips.

Damon moved, laying Bonnie down on her back, looking into Bonnie's eyes to make sure she was okay. With a nod of her head he moved his hands to hook his fingers in her pants, and slid them slowly down her legs, tugging them of her feet and tossing them over his shoulder. Sliding his hands to her thighs he stroked his thumbs over her skin, closer and closer to heat, making her breathing erratic and her skin flushed with need.

"Please Damon… Stop teasing….." Bonnie's voice was breathy and soft, making tingles run all over Damon's body. He slid his hand up to the apex of her thighs, his middle finger tentatively pressing against her entrance. Sliding his finger into her, surprised to find her soaking with need, curling his finger in a beckoning motion, his fingertip rubbing against her, eliciting a raucous moan from her lips to resonate around the room.

Bonnie reached down after a few minutes, to remove Damon's hand from her, sitting up to remove Damon's boxers from his body.

After removing the last article of clothing separating them, Bonnie laid back, pulling Damon with her, allowing him to settle his thighs between her legs.

"Bonnie, I love you…" Damon stared up into Bonnie's eyes, as he slid slowly into her, giving her time to adjust to him.

"I love you too Damon…" Bonnie wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to slip deeper into her. Slowly Damon started moving, thrusting in to her, his head falling to the pillow next to hers, his lips on her neck, his moans vibrating through her.

Bonnie moaned, their bodies, coated in a layer of sweet, sticky sweat slapped together with each thrust, drawing them closer and closer to their climax. When they came, they came together, Damon leaning forward to bite Bonnie as he came, making her scream out in pleasure.

And the covers were long forgotten, crumpled in a heap on the floor at the end of the bed.


	7. Chapter 7-Silver Lines

**A/N- I know i haven't been updating much, i've been busy with things, turning 18 is a 'BIG' deal apparently :P **

**I have been having trouble writing too, but i managed to squeeze this one out for you, it is another lovey dovey scene, but the next few chapters aren't going to be, so make the most of it! :D**

Chapter 7

'Silver Lines'

Damon's eyes fluttered as he woke; his body still heated from making love earlier, he slowly sat up, opening his eyes in the process, glancing to his side, to see Bonnie laid on her front, her red hair tangled and messy cascading over her back and the pillow. The clock on the bedside table glowing red, 6 pm, they'd slept for over 8 hours.

Bonnie shifted slightly in her sleep, her hair moving to reveal the start of the scar on her back, the rest hidden underneath the quilt. Damon's eyes narrowed, his lips setting into a straight line.

He slowly moved his hands to tug the quilt down gently, revealing the rest of the scar.

'Holy shit…' Damon muttered under his breath, sucking in a breath as he stared at the bright white line running across Bonnie's back.

Lifting his hand, he slowly reached out to trace over the raised skin gently with his fingers. He then moved slightly, noticing the scar on her side, he had felt the bumped up skin last night, but had been too deep in his pleasure to notice that it was bite mark, probably from one of the vampires she'd killed.

'Mmmm, Damon… Cold…' Damon pulled the cover back up to cover Bonnie's back and leaned down to give her a small kiss on her forehead before getting up slowly to go to the bathroom and shower.

The water running from the shower caused Bonnie to stir from her sleep, and her eyes squeezed shut as she felt the burn in the apex of her thighs.

"Mmmm…" Bonnie moved onto her back, reaching her arms above her head to stretch, the covers falling from her chest.

Slowly standing, Bonnie tousled her bed head, and slowly tip toed into the bathroom, immediately being hit with the warmth from the steam of the hot water. Slipping into the shower cubicle, Bonnie wrapped her arms around Damon and pressed her whole body against his back. Eliciting a deep groan from his chest.

"Hey Redbird…" Damon turned wrapping his own arms around Bonnie, pressing his lips to hers as the water splashed down onto his back.

Bonnie deepened their kiss, sliding the tip of her tongue over his lips, then sliding it against his when he opened his mouth to let her in. As they kissed, Damon turned them around, letting the hot water cascade down over Bonnie's body. Pulling away from the kiss, Damon grabbed the shampoo, pouring it into his hand and them massaging it into the gorgeous red hair he had come to love.

"That feels good Damon…" Bonnie smiled appreciatively and moaned quietly as Damon massaged the shampoo into her scalp. His ministrations bringing goosebumps over her skin, he let the flow of water wash away the suds and moved his hands to rub over her sides, and down over her hips, and round to cup her bum. Drawing a startled gasp from Bonnies slightly swollen lips, Damon picked her up as if she weighed nothing, letting her wrap her legs around his waist. They reached out to kiss each other and as they battled for control of the kiss, Damon's right hand, found the bright scar on her back, running his fingers down the sensitive skin, drawing a strangled moan from her lips.

Sliding his hand round to her front, he found her wet with need, and as the sun started setting, casting an amber glow around the bathroom, he made love to her, showing her just how much he cared. And as they came together, Damon vowed, that he would never let Bonnie get hurt again.


	8. Chapter 8-Five o'clock

Chapter 8

'Five o'clock'

After their day of love making, Damon and Bonnie managed to go to bed and sleep, waking to the alarm at 7:30am the next day, Bonnie jumped in the shower, quickly towelling her hair dry and getting dressed while Damon got everyone else up, making sure they all came up to the pent house for a group meeting.

Bonnie's attire being a dark purple skin tight dress, which started in a sweat heart neckline at the top, the straps thick black silk, and the bottom at mid-thigh, the purple material with its lace overlay, fit to her womanly curves perfectly, and Damon found himself unable to stop touching her while he was waiting for everyone to get up to the penthouse. Casually running his hand down her arm, or smoothing his fingers over the curve of her bum.

"Damon, please, stop doing that, everyone's going to be up here soon, and I swear to god, that they won't be pleased to see us dancing the vertical tango on this floor when the doors slide open. Behave yourself Salvatore. I've warned you." Bonnie moved to the other side of the room, sitting on the oversized sofa, bending down to slip on her knee high boots, the black suede hugging to her calf's.

I wouldn't be so tempted to touch you if you weren't wearing such a tight dress… Bonnie…" Damon sat down next to her. Pulling her to his side, slipping his arms around her and pressing his lips to hers, just as the elevator pinged open.

"Ewwww! Tyler, my eyes, please… They burn…" Caroline whined and moaned first, followed by a chorus of voices saying Eww.

Pulling away from Damon, Bonnie stood up, grinning at the expressions on her friends faces.

"Come on you lot, grow up, it's not like everybody here hasn't seen each other kissing their respected boyfriends. Sit down and we'll order drinks." Bonnie motioned to the sofa and the scattered chairs.

"It's what, 8:30am, don't you think it's a little early to be drinking Bonnie?" Elena's pitchy voice sounded out and Bonnie shrugged.

"Its five o'clock somewhere Elena, and with the amount of talking we are going to be doing so that none of you screw up, we are all going to need a drink." Grabbing the phone Bonnie ordered room service, asking for a cocktail selection to be brought up, she could mix, working undercover as a barmaid had seen to that.

"Okay, everyone will be quiet while I talk, and then after I finish, ya'll can ask questions. Capiche?" Everyone nodded, Caroline muttered under her breath, but quickly shut up, when Bonnie looked sharply at her.

When room service arrived Bonnie made herself a Sex on the Beach, and sat down on the table in the centre of the room.

"The way to track a vampire is pretty easy, when they are as sloppy as this one is." She paused, picking up the newspaper sitting next to her.

"For example, just by reading this newspaper, I already know that all the victims had been to the same bar on the nights that they died. The first victim, a woman named Charlotte, died 3 weeks ago, her body was found a 10 minute walk away from the bar, Copia, which is just off 2nd Avenue, not too far from here. Tonight we'll be going under cover. Damon, Stefan and Alaric, you'll be with me inside, Elena will be here, searching online for more strings of murders across the country, Meridith will be station outside the bar across the street, hiding, so that if she notices anything happening she can either investigate herself, or call one of us. Tyler and Caroline you'll stay here with Elena." Bonnie took a breath, nodding her head to Damon, who in response began to speak.

"I'll be sitting at the bar, chatting up a barmaid, Bonnie will be scouring the room, flirting with men and looking out for the vamp. Stefan you'll be patrolling the men's toilets. And Alaric, you'll be waiting near the door, just in case the vamp tries to make a quick getaway." Damon stood, walking over to the bar, pouring himself a whiskey.

"Why do we have to stay here? We should go with you, we can help." Elena's voice piped up, irritating Bonnie.

"You'll stay here Elena, because you are human, weak, and useless to us if you get injured while out in the field, the same with Caroline, And Tyler will stay because vampires can smell werewolf. He'd freak the vamp, and he'd run. So there are no arguments about this. You three stay here." Bonnie poured the rest of the drink down her throat, getting up to make herself a Black Russian.

"But Meredith's human, and she gets to go." Bonnie turned her eyes flaring bright.

"Meredith has experience killing vampires! She's a trained assassin! For fucks sake Elena, stop trying to be the damsel in distress all the fucking time, we don't need you out there!" Bonnie's eyes dulled as she finished yelling, and her eyes fell on Elena, cowering into Stefan's arms.

"That was uncalled for Bonnie." Stefan spoke, glaring at Bonnie.

"Really, you're going to defend her being a spoilt brat, who isn't happy unless she's the centre of attention? There's a reason all those vampires tried attacking her in Mystic Falls. She isn't discreet, she flaunts around like she's invincible, and expects everyone else to take the fall for her when she fucks shit up. Well im not going to be the one picking her up off the floor, so if you want her to come, she's yours to deal with, if she comes, you stay with her, and if she causes trouble, you'll be cleaning up the mess." Bonnie turned, walking into the bedroom, grabbing her weapons and arranging a few choice pieces into a medium sized leather bag.

A couple of stakes, a small crossbow, and a stun gun, along with her credit card and her id and her bag was ready. Damon walked into the room, leaning down to kiss Bonnies nose.

"Im going to go out Bon, I'll be back in a couple of hours, Elena will be staying here, and everyone's gone now, so make sure you get something to eat, and have a long soak in the bath, I've got a surprise for you so be ready for a knock on the door at 3 this afternoon." Damon smiled at Bonnie, pressing his lips to hers in a quick kiss.

As he headed out of the door he turned slightly, looking into her eyes.

"I love you Bonnie." Without waiting for her to reply he turned walking out to the elevator.

Bonnie shouted after him.

"I love you too Damon." She smiled and laid on the bed glancing at the bedside clock, its neon lights telling her that it was 11 am, plenty of time to order food, she jumped up and grabbed the phone off the table, ordering her favourite food, pizza, and a large strawberry sundae.

Sitting down to wait for her food, Bonnie thought about what Damon could have gotten her, unable to think of a single thing she resorted to switching on the TV, flicking the channel over until she found NCIS.

When the elevator pinged she hurried to the door, greeting the waiter with an easy smile of gratitude, as soon as he had left, Bonnie dug into the food, happy that she had finally gotten her appetite back.


	9. Chapter 9-Surprise My Love

**Hi Guys! Sorry I haven't been updating, My desktop PC broke, and my Little Netbook doesn't have Microsoft Word, so iv'e been writing this in my spare time at work! Ive written quite a large Chapter to make up for me not being able to update! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 9

'Surprise My Love'

Bonnie jumped as she heard the knock on the bedroom door, wrapped in a fluffy towel; she quickly answered the door, surprised to see a small woman waiting with a small bag in her hands.

"Miss Salvatore?" The petite woman had a quiet voice, soft and sweet.

"It's Miss McCullough." Bonnie watched as the woman blushed slightly, handing the bag to Bonnie.

"Please put these on and join me in the living room to receive your present." The woman turned walking towards the centre of the living room where a large pushcart was waiting.

Closing the door Bonnie opened the bag and pulled out the pale pink towel dress, slipping that over her body she pulled out a pink silk dressing gown, slipping that on top, and walked into the living room.

In the middle of the room, the woman, whose nametag read Kelly, had set up a massage table. She stood waiting for Bonnie to hop onto the table, instructing her to lay down on her front after taking off the dressing gown.

"Mr Salvatore has paid for you to have a full body massage, it will take around 2 hours, he has also paid for you to have your hair and make-up done, and the stylists will be arriving as I leave. Now I'd like you to lie down, and relax, let me work the stress from your body." Kelly tugged the towel dress down so she could get to Bonnie's back, and started by dripping a few drops of oil onto her hands and rubbing, warming it up.

Lowering her now warmed hands to Bonnie's shoulders she begins the massage, smiling when Bonnie groans from the tight knots of muscles being worked away. Mr Salvatore had asked her not to touch the scar without Bonnie's express permission, so leaning down she quietly spoke.

"Is it alright for me to touch your scar Miss?" Bonnie nodded into the table headrest and Kelly carried on her massage. Making sure to work on Bonnie's neck to relieve the pressure built there, Bonnie drifted off into a light sleep, only to be shaken awake all too soon to be assaulted by make-up brushes and curling irons.

"Right Miss Salvatore. Are you ready to be blown away by your own beauty?" Sophie the main stylist, who had pulled Bonnie into a short black dress, made from black satin, and the full length sleeves made from soft black lace.

A mirror was covered in front of Bonnie and she was eager to see what they had done to her, she nodded eagerly.

A slim women who had pulled and twisted Bonnies hair into submission stepped up to the mirror, grabbing the white cotton sheet that covered it, pulling it off swiftly, Bonnie gasped her eyes snapping to her hair and then her thin waist and long pale legs strapped into sky high open toe stilettos.

Her usually untameable hair was curled into tight ringlets, falling to just below her breasts, the curls shining with life. Her Eyes framed with dark kohl, her lashes thick and long, her cheeks perfectly brushed with a pale pink, her lips a deep burgundy, bringing attention to their perfect shape. Her neck, a pale column of flesh, adorned with a simple silver chain, a black heart sitting in the hollow of her throat, a present from Damon. The dress had a modest square cut neckline, adding more attention to her long pale neck. The dress reached down to stop at just above her knees, the rest of her legs stretching down to reach the shiny, black, patented leather open toe heels. Her finger nails, and her toe nails were painted a deep red to match her lips. Speechless her mouth fell open, her breathing fast.

"You like Miss?" Sophie laid a hand on Bonnie's shoulder. Bonnie faced the woman, wrapping her arms around her.

"Thank you, for making me look beautiful." Bonnie stepped back, and nodded at Sophie, smiling.

"It's not my work Miss Bonnie, You are already beautiful, you just didn't know it." Sophie smiled and passed a business card to Bonnie.

"If you ever need to talk to someone, who isn't going to judge, im here, and I can give you great tips on how to deal with that thick mane of yours." Snapping her slender fingers she gathered her products and her girls, walking to the elevator. As she turned to face the room before the doors closed she spoke.

"There will be a car arriving in 5 minutes to pick you up from here; the chauffeur will collect you from this room." Bonnie nodded at Sophie and smiled, picking up her clutch bag.

The minutes dragged by for Bonnie and she jumped as the elevator pinged open, a smartly dressed man with a hat tucked under his arm bowed at Bonnie and offered his arm for her to hold on to.

Leading her downstairs to the foyer, and out onto the side walk, she was shocked to find a black limo waiting for her.

The chauffeur opened the door for her, letting her climb inside, he opened a bottle of expensive champagne for her and poured her a glass.

"Thank you." Bonnie smiled and took the glass, letting a sigh escape her lips when the door closed and she took the first sip.

Bonnie was excited to see where Damon was taking her and eagerly stared out from the windows of the car, her eyes bright with excitement.

Coming to a stop outside a busy looking restaurant Bonnie searched for Damon. Spotting him heading towards the car, dressed in a pair of dark black jeans and a black shirt, his shoes shined. The chauffeur opened the door, and Bonnie as slowly as she could, stepped out into the open, her long legs appearing first, followed by the rest of her body.

"Bonnie, you look beautiful." Damon swiftly offered his arm to her, and she gladly took it, leaning up a little to whisper in Damon's ear.

"Thank you Damon, for the massage, and the Jewellery, and everything else, I cant imagine how much all this cost." Damon turned slightly to look into Bonnie eyes, brushing his lips against her temple.

"You deserve it Bonnie." Damon led her to the door of the restaurant, the bouncer nodded at Damon, allowing them to step through, the queue lined up the street groaned in unison.

Stepping into the restaurant Bonnie gasped, the ceiling was a mass of fairy lights, like stars lighting the entire room. Tables were scattered around, dark oak covered with a crisp white cloth, most of them were already occupied.

An average looking guy in his mid-thirties walked swiftly over to them, motioning for them to follow him. He led them to a set of double doors, opening them to reveal a private room, a small two person table sat in the middle of the room, candles casting light from all walls of the room.

Damon pulled Bonnie to her seat, pulling it out so she could sit, before sitting himself.

The waiter who had brought them to the table shut the doors and walked to a small wooden door in the middle of the wall, opening it to reveal plates of food waiting to be served. Bonnies favourite meal, lasagne was placed in front of her, and she smiled, her stomach growling, inhaling the smell, Bonnie waits for Damon to start eating his steak, before grabbing her fork and knife, digging into the amazing Italian meal.

The first mouthful made Bonnie moan in appreciation, the sound reverberated around the room, and Damon shifted in his chair, obviously affected by the sound.

"I gather the food is to your liking Redbird?" Damon smiled at Bonnie, reaching his hand to tuck a stray curl behind her ear.

"It's wonderful Damon, the best lasagne I have ever had. Wanna try some?" Damon cocked his head to his side, a crooked grin on his face.

"I'd love to Bonnie." He watched as she cut a small forkful for him, and eagerly waited, for her to lift the fork to his lips, parting them to allow the fork to slip into his mouth. After chewing for a moment, and swallowing Damon nodded.

"It is good, we'll have to come here again at some point. Now come on eat some more, im ready for dessert." Smiling Bonnie devoured the rest of her meal, and giggled as Damon stared at her, waiting for her to finish.

"So what's for dessert Damon?" Bonnie's eyes gleamed with happiness, and Damon waved over the waiter, allowing him to remove their empty plates and clear the middle of the table, placing a silver serving dish on the middle of the table, removing the lid to reveal a pot of cream and a pot of melted chocolate surrounded by strawberries sitting on a crisp white plate.

"I'll leave you two to it, I'll be right outside those doors if you need me.

"Thankyou." Damon nodded at the waiter, waiting for him to leave before picking up a large strawberry, dipping it into the chocolate, lifting it to Bonnie's lips, opening her mouth to take a bite, she moaned in delight again, as the smooth chocolate, and sweet strawberry assaulted her taste buds.

"If you keep moaning like that Red, we aren't going to be able to do the rest of what I have planned for tonight…" Bonnie's eyes got a wicked glint in them, and a small smirk formed on her lips.

Under the table she slipped her feet from her heels, moving her right foot till it reached Damon's shoe, she dragged her foot up his leg, and back down as he fed her another strawberry. Damon looked down in surprise as her foot came to rest at the growing bulge in his jeans.

"Bonnie…." Bonnie smiled as she lowered her foot back to the ground and back into her shoe, she picked up a strawberry and dipped it in the cream, stretching to reach Damon's mouth, his lips wrapped around the strawberry, the softness of his lips brushing against her fingers.

Quickly finishing the rest of the dessert, Damon stood and pulled Bonnie up, placing his hands on her hips, and Bonnie placed her hands on his chest, stroking her fingertips against the hard pectorals.

Soft music began to play, and Bonnie's grin got even bigger, as Damon began to twirl her around.

"I love you Bonnie…" Damon whispered into Bonnie's ear, causing Bonnie to shiver as his breath tickled her ear.

"I love you too Damon…" Moving her head she placed her lips against his cheek, and then pressed light kisses to his ear, letting her tongue dart out to tickle against his skin.

As they finished slow dancing Bonnie kept her hands on his chest, leaning up to press her lips against his, moaning in delight, when he responded by moving his right hand to her hair, tangling his fingers in the curls, and his left dropped to her bum.

When the kiss became heated, they separated, breathing heavy. Waiting for her breathing to slow, Bonnie took Damon's hand, locking her fingers with his.

She knew now, that Damon had Changed, that he truly loved her and would do anything for her.


End file.
